metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
GMX-04 Halberd-class turret
The '''GMX-04 Halberd-class turret' is a Galactic Federation turret in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It was created to replace the older GM-42 ‘Growler’ Class Turret. The Halberd is an effective point-defense system for most security zones and is lightly armored. However, agile targets can easily evade its tracking system, making it weak against fast opponents. It has three power levels: *Level 1 fires a red beam and has basic shielding. *Level 2 fires a more potent purple beam and is faster and more heavily shielded. *Level 3 shoots a nearly unavoidable, swirling orange blast at enemies that will kill them instantly. This will even affect an enemy in Hypermode. The damage can be avoided by going into another room and having the door close, but if the door is still open, the blast will continue through there. The Halberd is deployed from ports in the ceiling when enemies are detected, and/or Federation employees come under attack. They appear quite effective against enemies, as Samus observes them defending the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] from Pirate Militia. While none appear active on the [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]], the ports from which they are deployed can still be seen around the ship. Locations *Docking Bay 5 *Docking Bay Access *Docking Bay 4 *Security Access *Flag Bridge Access *Ready Room Logbook entry Etymology A halberd (also called halbert or Swiss voulge) is a two-handed pole weapon that came to prominent use during the 14th/15th centuries. The word halberd may come from the German Halm (staff), and Barte (axe). It consists of an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long shaft. It always has a hook or thorn on the back side of the axe blade for grappling mounted combatants. It is very similar to certain forms of the voulge in design and usage. The halberd was 1.5 to 1.8 meters (4 to 6 feet) long. Trivia *If shot with the Plasma or Nova Beams, they will ignite and continuously be damaged by the flames. They will also begin to "fall apart", as they rain debris beneath them. This can only be observed by hacking the game to return to the Olympus with these Beams.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H-lWlCZ5as&NR=1 *If shot with the Ice Missiles, they will freeze and keep shooting Samus, slowing the game to a crawl. This also can only be observed by hacking the game to start the game with the Ice Missiles. *If Samus gets one to shoot her by shooting any Fleet Troopers or Fleet Mechanics nearby and she moves next to or behind any Fleet Troopers, Fleet Mechanics or GF Troopers in the room, it may shoot the Trooper or Mechanic seemingly without concern. However, no matter how many shots they take, they will not die, although they appear to take damage. *The turrets cannot be destroyed, so attempting to engage them for long periods generally leads to their third stage attack, and Samus's death. :*If she attacks them in Hypermode, the third-level attack will cause her to die of Terminal Corruption. References Category:Turrets Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:GFS Olympus Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Indestructible Creatures